Touchy Subjects
by MarshmallowMango
Summary: Some have that touchy subject they don't like to bring up, and for these two, it hits hard. About Benny and Unikitty, but very little shipping.


A/N: I don't know what influenced me to make this, maybe it was from watching sad Unikitty or what, but I just wrote. Hehe, I know this isn't the best, but it was okay for a one-sitting fiction. I do not own these characters, and please support the Lego Movie in anyway you can!

Unikitty:

Unikitty couldn't stand to hear the words "Lord Business" and "Cloud Cuckoo Land" in the same sentence, no matter how it was used. It made her fur stick up and her to shudder, remembering her home, be destroyed in minutes and fall into the ocean. It took weeks for it to look the same, but the colors were faded from being in the water and some pieces were lost forever, having to be replaced. But it was never the same. It didn't have the same feeling to it anymore, none of the love and excitement that made it. It was supposed to be behind her, but she couldn't let it go, not ever. The feeling, the dread in her bones, it was nothing she felt before, and it felt like bricks were piling on top of her. She stayed positive and strong, thankfully, but thoughts about Business made her feel like her fur was becoming blue. "Unikitty, are you alright?" Benny asked, dropping above her when they were rebuilding Cloud Cuckoo Land. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Really." He knew she was lying, the spark in her eyes wasn't there, her laughter and joy gone. It was as if she became someone else. "Just, let me know if you need me. And remember, stay positive." She gave him a weak smile, becoming a bit more joyful and putting together the Dog with ease. "Just stay positive." she thought over and over to put her mind at ease. It should all be behind her now.

Benny:

"C'mon, one last piece!" Unikitty said from the interior of their spaceship, placing her pastel colored blocks around it. "Got it!" Benny cried, running to the spaceship from a stock pile of blocks. "Over there, by the control panel," he said, directing the kitten to the panel, whoch was covered in gadgets and gizmos galore. When it was complete, the two realized how much of a mess they made, blocks scattered around, most likely thrown because they didn't fit or seemed out of place. "I'm going to get a broom," the magic cat said, crawling out of the rubble, making sure not to hit the sharp edges, and looked around Benny's "home", which was basically a huge spaceship. But everytime she opened a door, there was just nothing, or parts for spaceships, along with his bedroom and basic rooms. When she came to a rusted door with stickers all around it, she forced her way in, grabbing the sticker-like knob. There appeared to be a mop, painted with blue and white with silver stars. Benny looked up from the blocks, moving them to the side, and saw Unikitty with the mop in hand. "Do you think this will work like a broom?" she asked with it on her back. He begun to sweat and nervously yelled "Put that back! It's important,". "How is it important? It is an ordinary mop. Plus, this thing needs some sparkles," she gasped. "And rainbows and smiley faces and-" "It's because he was my best friend. I was really alone, and people thought I was off my rockers, so I created my own friend. He's pretty cool too, except for the fact he would blurt out hurtful stuff. His name is Moppy. But then I became friends with you, so I no longer needed him!". Unikitty was shocked to hear one of his only friends not long ago was a mop. And the fact people would be like that to him, leaving him lonely enough to befriend a mop. "But-but you don't think I'm crazy, do you?" he asked, his voice becoming soft and breaking. "No, I won't ever think you are crazy, because you are the best!" she said, before tackling him and hugging him. "C'mon, this place won't clean itself!" the princess added, before getting up and pushing the bricks with her head. Benny giggled, and they pushed the bricks away and into boxes for later usage, their rainbow spaceship sparkling with newness.

I guess I should add this now: I slightly ship these two, but in a bit of romance-friend way, to put it at it's core. They can be romantic, and friendly at the same time. But that didn't really influence this, as even then, I would presume these LEGOs are the best of friends :)


End file.
